Materials handling facilities such as warehouses or retail stores often provide durable item carriers to users, who may utilize the item carriers when transporting items throughout the facilities. For example, such facilities commonly provide users with carts, e.g., large vessels formed from metal or plastic that are configured to travel on wheels, as well as baskets or totes having substantially smaller vessels that may be carried by users with one or more handles.
If a user identifies one or more items that he or she intends to retrieve from a shelf or other location within a materials handling facility, the user may remove the items, place the items into an item carrier, and transport the items in the item carrier to an intended destination such as a distribution station or cash register, where the user may transfer the items from the item carrier to another facility at the destination or otherwise transition the items to another human operator or automated agent. When the user transfers the items at the intended destination, or transitions the items to the human operator or the automated agent, the user or the human operator must manually remove the items from the item carrier, and then relinquish control over the item carrier back to the materials handling facility. If such items feature an awkward or unmanageable shape, or lack a handle, the items may be removed from the item carrier and placed inside a plastic or fabric bag, or like container, to aid in the transfer or transition thereof.
Although durable item carriers such as baskets, totes or carts are effective and useful in enabling users to transport items throughout a materials handling facility, the processes by which users may purchase or otherwise check out such items are presently plagued by physical limitations and delays, in that the items must be removed from the item carrier before being placed in a bag or like container that may be released to the user. Such actions, whether performed by a staff member or a user, necessarily slow the rate at which the user may complete a transaction for the items, or otherwise take control of such items.
Moreover, many bags in which such items may be placed are flimsy and formed from materials having relatively low shear strengths or yield stresses, such as paper or plastic.